


Shut Up & Kiss Me

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, Humor, Kakashi makes Iruka crazy, M/M, One Shot, Slightly uptight Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kakashi and Iruka the course of true love never runs smooth.  That doesn't stop them from trying, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up & Kiss Me

The last thing Kakashi expected was the hard-knuckled thump on the top of the head that he received. “Ow!” he exclaimed, ostentatiously rubbing his head. “What the hell was that for?”

“You know damn well what it was for,” Iruka hissed, glancing over his shoulder at their audience. “How many times do I have to tell you about hugging me in front of students?”

Kakashi grinned, thoroughly unrepentant. “At least once more, apparently.”

“You say that every time!”

“Shouting only makes it worse, you know,” Kakashi calmly replied. “And it attracts more attention. Especially being that loud. It's like Naruto at his worst has rubbed off on you.”

“Really? And what about you?” Iruka asked, all but sputtering. “You're usually one of the calmest, most collected people I know, but every time you get home from a mission you jump all over me like a hyperactive kid! Talk about Naruto rubbing off on a person,” he concluded, rolling his eyes for good measure.

“I don't do it every time,” Kakashi replied in his normal, almost bored voice. “Today was a special case.”

“And the time before that? And before that? And every single time for the last three months?”

“All special cases,” Kakashi said, taking a step closer and lowering his voice to a seductive whisper. “If I didn't miss you so much, even on such short missions, it wouldn't be necessary.”

Iruka threw his hands up in frustration. “GAH! You drive me completely crazy!” But he couldn't hide the flush that stole across his cheeks.

“Ummm, Iruka-sensei? Kakashi-sensei?”

They both turned to see Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke watching them with widened eyes and inquisitive expressions. The three exchanged glances before the two boys nudged Sakura forward, clearly designating her as their spokesperson. “What's going on?” she asked, looking from one teacher to the other. “We've never seen you two fight before.”

Iruka made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort. “We fight all the time,” he muttered under his breath so that the kids couldn't hear.

Kakashi reacted to that by catching Iruka around the neck with his left arm and pulling the younger man down in a perfect headlock. “It's nothing, just a little difference of opinion,” he said, raising his voice to be heard over the exaggerated choking sounds Iruka was making. “All friends have them, right?” This last was said with a significant look at Naruto and Sasuke. “You can all head home now,” he went on. “You're officially dismissed from duty for the rest of the day.” He kept his hold on Iruka until the three were out of sight, only releasing the other man when he was sure nothing else they did or said would be noticed by the kids.

As soon as he was free Iruka straightened up and threw a lightning-quick punch, which Kakashi easily blocked. They stood like that for some moments, each pushing against the other's strength. Then Kakashi closed his hand around Iruka's fist and stepped closer. “They're gone now, you can stop acting.”

“Who's acting?” Iruka said with a laugh, the tone of his voice noticeably gentler. “You really do drive me crazy.” He opened his fist and their fingers twined together. “But I missed you too,” he whispered.

Kakashi reached up with his free hand and pulled his mask down, revealing the lower half of his face. “Then shut up and kiss me.”

**************

“Happy Valentine's Day, Iruka-sensei!”

“Thank you, girls,” Iruka replied, smiling as two more home-made cards joined the precariously balanced pile on his desk. “Have a good weekend!” he called after them as they left the classroom, giggling.

“You sure are popular with the girls in class, sensei.”

Iruka looked up to see Konohamaru still sitting at the desk he shared with his two best friends. He looked rather disappointed, as if he would have preferred for all the girls to have lavished Valentines on him. Iruka hid his smile. “Oh, it's not really that,” he explained. “After their fathers girls tend to fixate on a male teacher as an object of affection. Besides,” he went on as his student rose and made his way to the front of the room. “I'm pretty sure I saw three girls slip chocolates to you.”

Konohamaru blushed and looked at the floor, rubbing the back of his head. “It was four, actually,” he mumbled, making Iruka laugh.

“Then why are you so worried about all the cards I received? You already have me beat!”

Konohamaru shrugged. “The days not over yet, sensei,” he said with a grin. He noticed one card that looked different from all of the others, and kept separate from everything else on the desk. “What is that supposed to be?” he asked, reaching toward it with one hand.

“Don't -” Iruka cried.

Too late. The boy had touched a corner of it with one finger, and it immediately reacted. Thin wisps of smoke started to rise from the seal in the center of it, and a distinct sizzling sound could be heard. Iruka got to his feet, looking apprehensive. “Now you've done it.” The words were barely out of his mouth when the thing exploded.

A burst of gold confetti and showers of pink and red paper hearts filled the entire room. Konohamaru managed to get out of the door without allowing too much of the mess into the hallway, and once there he was greeted by a smiling Kakashi. He gave the older man a thumbs up. “Mission accomplished,” he said with a grin and a wink.

Kakashi laughed. “You have earned your ramen, young man.” He glanced at the classroom door. “Do you think he's angry?”

“KA-KA-SHI!!!!!!!” The shout reverberated in the corridor.

“Does that answer your question?” He could hear footsteps – loud, angry, stomping footsteps – approaching the classroom door on the inside and started to back away. “I should -” The door flew open before Konohamaru could finish the thought, revealing a red-faced Iruka. Whether the flush was caused by anger or embarrassment was not immediately clear, though. He was angry, beyond a doubt, but with gold confetti festooning his hair and pink and red hearts attached to nearly every part of him it would have been hard to maintain anything resembling poise or dignity.

Then Konohamaru looked closer and stifled a laugh. Apparently part of the jutsu sealed in that card had been for the hearts to transfigure themselves into lip prints when they came into contact with Iruka's skin. He cast an admiring glance at Kakashi. The man truly was a genius.

“This time I _am_ going to kill you. I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do.” Iruka's gaze fell on his student. “And _you_!” he snarled, catching the boy with a hard grip on his shoulder. Konohamaru closed his eyes and turned his head away. “' 'You sure are popular with the girls in class, sensei',” he quoted, glaring. “ 'The days not over yet, sensei'.” He turned his furious gaze on Kakashi. “What did you bribe him with, huh?”

“Well. . .”

“Never mind, I don't want to hear -” The words were cut off as sounds of a scuffle broke out and then Iruka's hand was gone from Konohamaru's shoulder. There was a startled yelp, and the boy opened his eyes. Kakashi stood there with Iruka draped over one of his shoulders, his face flushed a brilliant red and sputtering incoherent protests that the older man casually ignored. With a grin visible despite his mask Kakashi flashed a V-for-victory sign and strode away down the hall, carrying a still fiercely protesting Iruka.

Konohamaru watched them go with a smile of his own. And even as he watched Iruka's struggles and objections quieted. The clenched fists relaxed and his open hands slid across Kakashi's shoulders in what could only be considered a caress. And just before they turned the corner Iruka smiled and laid his head down, one cheek pressed to the other man”s back.

Inside the head teacher's office Kakashi kicked the door shut and returned Iruka to his own two feet. “Are you really that angry?” he asked, sounding almost sheepish. “I know it was a bit much, but sometimes I need grand gestures to tell you how much I'm in love.”

Iruka peeled one of the paper lip prints off of his face and moved closer, sinking his fingers into the hair at the back of Kakashi's neck. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

**************

A rainy Sunday afternoon; the perfect time to get caught up on all the things that had been put off during the week. Iruka sighed as he looked at the pile of ungraded papers on the table. He didn't usually get so far behind on these things, but the past week had been hectic due to a flood of mission requests. Too much time spent working the assignment desk and not enough on his regular duties had resulted in this predicament.

He sighed again. _Just get started_ , he told himself. _That pile isn't going to get smaller by staring at it._ At least everything in the house was quiet and peaceful. No sound except the hissing of the rain and the faint drip of water from the eaves.

And one well-played, but excessively loud, electric guitar.

As the first chord echoed through the house Iruka started, knocking the pile of student papers to the floor. He quickly knelt to gather them up, swearing under his breath, then carefully laid the new pile back on the table. Taking a deep breath in an effort to calm himself he rose to his feet and made his way across the room, each note from the guitar jangling on his increasingly strained nerves. He followed the sound down the hall to the living room and stood in the doorway, waiting for an opening to make his presence known. But one never came, so he decided to just wade in.

“Kakashi!” he called out, taking two steps into the room. There was no response and the music continued. “Kakashi!!” A little louder this time, but with the same result. With an exasperated grunt Iruka crossed the room to the electrical outlet and pulled the plug. “For the love of God,” he shouted as the sound came to a halt. “I'm trying to work!”

Kakashi turned around, clearly startled. “I thought you were at the Academy,” he said, setting the guitar down and standing up. “You said you'd have more peace and quiet if you worked there on a Sunday.”

“I did that three Sundays ago,” Iruka replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “And I would have done the same this time except that you begged me to stay at home.”

“I did?”

Iruka didn't respond right away, just stood in dumbfounded silence. “Yes, you did.” He narrowed his eyes and stared suspiciously at his companion. “Did you get hit in the head on a recent mission?”

Kakashi's visible eye widened. “No. What kind of question is that?”

Iruka shook his head. “It's nothing, just. . . Well, you haven't really been yourself for the last couple of days, and I was -”

“Worried?” Kakashi said with a grin.

“Don't say it like a joke! Of course I've been worried!”

“I'm sorry, and you're right. I really haven't been myself.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I've had something on my mind and haven't been able to decide how to tell you.” He sighed. “But today is my last chance.”

Iruka stiffened and his face went pale. “T. . T. . . Tell me what?”

“Don't look like that!” Kakashi took a step closer. “It's not what you're thinking, trust me.”

“Then why do you look so serious?”

“Because what I have to say is.” He stood directly in front of Iruka and took the younger man's face between his hands. “I've been assigned a long term, A-rank mission. One that I didn't have an option to refuse.”

Iruka swallowed. “How long?” It came out as a whisper.

“Three months, maybe longer. And I have to leave tomorrow.” He released his hold and moved to stand in front of the window. “I've asked Godaime-sama to keep Naruto and Sakura on easy, one or two day missions and have you supervise them. There's no one I'd trust more to keep an eye on them.” He turned back around. “I hope that was all right.”

Iruka nodded. “Of course. I can always get someone to cover classes at the Academy.” He stopped speaking and looked down at the floor, unsure. “You're leaving tomorrow?”

Kakashi sighed. “Yes. I'm sorry -

“No, don't apologize. Just. . . How long have you known?”

“Three days. I should have told you right away, but I wasn't sure how to broach the subject. Or how you'd react.”

“How I'd react?” Iruka asked with a laugh in his voice. “How many possible reactions could I have? You've been given orders. You'll obey them. That's what a shinobi does.”

**************

_You've been given orders. You'll obey them. That's what a shinobi does._

They had been the right words when he first spoke them. But now, almost four months later, they seemed like nothing more than a brave front that covered what he had really wanted to say at the time. But he well knew that anything else would have made it that much more difficult for Kakashi, and that was something he could never do.

The main gate of the village came in sight, and Iruka immediately felt a lifting of his spirits. Clearly Naruto and Sakura did as well; they both exclaimed in happiness and started to run, baiting each other into an impromptu race. He hung back and grinned, watching. This mission had been a simple courier job, but severe weather had forced them to spend the night in the lap of luxury at their wealthy client's home. It was undeniable that the rest had done them all a world of good, but it was equally good to be home.

Home. The word immediately made him think of where Kakashi might be at that moment, and what he might be doing. Probably not reaping the benefits of a long soak in a hot spring and sleeping in a proper bed, that was for sure. He slowed his pace and looked up, willing his thoughts to reach out and find Kakashi, wherever he was.

“Iruka-sensei! You promised to buy breakfast!”

Naruto's shout pulled him back to the present time and place. “I know, I know. I'm coming!” He trotted a few steps to catch up and laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder. “Yes, I promised. I also said that Sakura would be choosing the place.”

“Why?!” It was an impressive whine for a thirteen year old.

“Because as much as I enjoy it I don't consider ramen to be an acceptable breakfast.” He nodded to Sakura, who grinned and grabbed Naruto by the arm, running off. Iruka followed at a walk. Even if he lost sight of them he knew where they'd be; at Sakura's favorite dango shop. In that regard she was as predictable as Naruto.

But just inside the gate he came to an abrupt halt, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. The feeling that he was somehow being watched was almost overwhelming, and he shivered involuntarily. Yet there was no one in sight except for Izumo and Kotetsu, on-duty in the guard station as usual. He gave his head a shake as the feeling faded, nodded to the pair, and continued on his way.

A few minutes later he was turning off of the main street, headed down an alley that led to that dango shop, when the feeling came back. This time he stopped and stood quietly, eyes closed, trying to focus his mind. Although intense there was nothing threatening in the sensation; in fact it felt almost familiar. Comfortable. As if. . .

His eyes flew open and he broke into a run. With his mind and heart focused he was able to track what he felt, despite the bustle and clamor of the village that surrounded him. He ran past the shop where Sakura and Naruto were waiting for him, deaf to their exclamations. At the next cross street he turned to the left and skidded to a halt.

He was there. His hair was too long, his clothes muddy and blood-spattered. He was impossibly dirty and disheveled, his head bent and gait dragging with exhaustion. But it was unmistakably Kakashi. And while Iruka was still trying to process the sight he halted in the street and lifted his head, eye widening in surprise.

Iruka choked on an almost-sob and clapped one hand over his mouth, stifling the shout that rose in his throat. When Kakashi took a tentative step closer he abandoned all restraint and ran forward, throwing himself into the other man's arms and clinging to him for all he was worth.

“No, don't,” Kakashi protested. “I haven't bathed in nearly a week. I'm filthy.”

“I don't care.” Iruka's voice was muffled as he pressed his face against Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi gave in with grace, wrapping his arms around Iruka and laughing softly. Over the other man's shoulder he caught sight of Naruto and Sakura, standing together in the middle of the street, identical smiles wreathing their faces. “You're hugging me in front of students,” he whispered.

“I don't care about that either.” He lifted his head from Kakashi's shoulder and took his face between both hands. “I can't believe you're here. You're home.”

“I take it you missed me?” His tone was lightly teasing.

Iruka nodded, answering in all seriousness. “I did. But I didn't expect it to be so much.” He sniffed and blinked against tears. “I missed hearing you laugh. I missed you kissing my forehead first thing every morning. I missed the way you pull down the mask every time you want to share a private smile with me. I missed fighting. And making up.” He laughed. “I even missed that damned guitar! I just. . .” He shook his head, unable to speak any longer.

Kakashi tightened his hold, all but crushing Iruka against him, pressed cheek to cheek. “I missed you too,” he whispered. “I don't think I can be as eloquent as you in describing how much, though.”

Iruka pulled away just enough so their eyes could meet and slipped a finger inside Kakashi's mask, tugging it lower on his face. “And that's one more thing I don't care about,” he said with a smile. “Now shut up and. - ”

The rest of that sentence was cut off as Kakashi kissed him.

_**Owari** _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had its origins in an experiment I decided to conduct with Windows Live Movie Maker and a song that just seemed to fit Kakashi and Iruka perfectly. I fell in love with pairing them right from the start, because the dynamics of two such disparate personalities are almost irresistible.
> 
> EDIT: Can't seem to get the video to import from YouTube, so here's the link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l32qivC-NhU


End file.
